


Hamilton's Dysfunctional Family

by DoctorPoptarts



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Coffee, F/F, Gay, Kudos plz, Like seriously screw you, M/M, Screw you seabury, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorPoptarts/pseuds/DoctorPoptarts
Summary: In a modern AU where the Hamilton characters are in college, Alexander creates a group chat for those he considers family. Or, Alex makes a group chat for people.





	1. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wwwlw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwwlw/gifts).



(LittleLion34 has added Jemmy67, TheMarquis, MrMulligan, TJeffs27, J.Laur,  
QueenB(etsy), AngelKakes, CinnamonRoll777, MsMaria, and AaronBurrSir to group chat: My Dysfunctional Family)

LittleLion34: hey family >w<

TJeffs27: You consider us family?

LittleLion34: Yes

TJeffs27: even me

LittleLion34:yup! Coffee?

TJeffs27: Good talk Hamilton.

MrMulligan: Hey <3 *sips coffee*

TJeffs27:^w^

LittleLion34: Hey! *Coffee sip*

QueenB(etsy):I made us lunch!

LittleLion34:omw

TJeffs27:omw

Jemmy67: omw

MrMulligan: omw

QueenB(etsy):<3

AngelKakes: Done with class for the day! I want food now.

MsMaria: N E E D C O F F E E

J.Laur: H U N G R Y

QueenB(etsy):I made Lunch! And coffee!

J.Laur: omw <3

MsMaria: ILY OMW <3 <3 <3

TJeffs27: I'm bringing Mac n' cheese

LittleLion34: Yaaasss <3

MsMaria: *Coffee sip*

Jemmy67: *coffee sip*

LittleLion34: *coffee sip*

MrMulligan: *coffee sip*

TJeffs27: *Tea sip*

LittleLion34: >_>

TJeffs27: I'M HYPER ENOUGH!

AngelKakes: why are we texting while in the same room

J.Laur: IDK *sips coffee*

AngelKakes: aaannddd we're done here.

LittleLion34: for now.

TJeffs27: dun dun DDUUUUUUNNNN


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romantic thomas is best thomas

LittleLion34: Here lies Alexander Hamilton. He had lived a full life, before being cut down from sheer embarrassment. RIP #2good4thisworld

J.Laur: oh god what happened

LittleLion34: I despise my braces.

MrMulligan: OH GOD

TheMarquis: SOUND THE CUTE ALARMS

TJeffs27: Wee-oo wee-oo

LittleLion34: Fuck off Jefferson

TJeffs27: No

LittleLion34: anyway, I managed to fuck up in my argument class and lisp my way through it.

LittleLion34: I LITERALY SAID WUV

TJeffs27: It was adorable.

LittleLion34: How many times do I have to shoot your ass down?

TJeffs27: How many times do your eyes sparkle

LittleLion34: that

LittleLion34: was actually lowkey smooth jwhshsushshshns

J.Laur: alex no

Laf: I did my homework for once, and i come back to an alex spaz attack

MrMulligan: we miss so much.

LittleLion34: YPU WERE HSRE

LittleLion34: WHY KWJSHSHSJBSGSKNSGDJSNHSUSBSGISNSGHSKS

MrMulligan: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ALEXANDER

TJeffs27: I may have kissed him on the nose

Laf: You are, how you say, insane.

TJeffs27: I may have gotten punched down stairs

TJeffs27: But it was worth it.

LittleLion34: Thomas

LittleLion34: What do i have to do

LittleLion34: to get you to fuckin stop

TJeffs27: One date is all i ask

LittleLion34: fine.

TJeffs27: YAAAAAAAAY!!!!!  
==========================  
LittleLion34: so

MrMulligan: so..?

LittleLion34: i may be dating thomas motherfucking jefferson

Laf: Called it.

LittleLion34: You bitch


End file.
